Amy x Ian Fan Fiction
by Crystal Haruki
Summary: It's some time after the Clue Hunt, about 2 years. Amy has a job of traveling around the world, and Ian is still at school studying to be successful, and so he can live the wealthy life he use to live. The two surprising meet once again. What will happen during and after the meet, what's going to change, and what's going to stay the same, or is anything going to change at all?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning (Amy)

**Chapter 1: The Beginning (Amy)**

Place: San Francisco, California, US.

POV: Amy

Amy looked in the sky. It was a beautiful day. She felt lucky for the fact that she had a day off today, so she could spend it freely. Ever since the 39 clues hunt had ended, Amy had wanted to follow Grace's step. Of course, it's not like the 2 million dollars she got from the hunt would last her the whole entire trip around the world. So, the only available choice left was to get a job that had traveling around the world in it. Even though, the job was said to be hard to get it, Amy got in first try, thanks to the facts she learnt in the clue hunt, and her simply amazing researching skills.

Ever since then, she had been traveling around the world looking for artifacts. She had discovered many things regarding the Cahills she had never imagine, starting with Gideon Cahill and his old friend and later became his enemy, Damien Vesper. The only thing other than she that she found was that Gideon and Damien apparently had a fight. But, other than that, no matter how much Amy tried, she couldn't find anymore. It was like…, the truth was locked away from her, and didn't want her to know the entire truth of the Cahill family.

Amy sighed. Why was she thinking of such things on this beautiful summer day? She sat down on a nearby bench and started to think. The whole Clue Hunt now to her now seems like a dream. She had changed so much before and after the clue hunt. Amy also wondered, how would she be doing right now, she had just took the million dollars? They would definitely still be stuck with Aunt Beatrice. Would she have gotten the job she had now? Then she realized that she had been thinking about negative thoughts again, at the same time, it hit her, the place she wanted to spend the rest of her day at.

Amy hadn't gone for beach for awhile without getting in danger, so she decided to the famous Crissy Fields Beach she had her of, from her workmates. Even though it was summer, it was still cold for San Francisco. Although, Amy said she had wanted to go to the beach, she didn't exactly plan out what she was going to do there. If her dweeb brother was here, he'd definitely make fun of her for it. Without really bothering making a decision, Amy decided to just lay on her towel and look up at the sky carelessly. It was a perfect day. Before she knew it, she had drifted asleep.

"Amy… I wanted you to know… I…"

Any opened her eyes. A dream? That was certainly weird. What did that mysterious person want to say to her? Thinking back on it, the face of the person she dreamt about was very familiar. That person was… IAN KABRA? Why did she have to dream of him!? Amy immediately yelled in her head. She hadn't seen him, ever since the clue hunt…

As her job ended in San Francisco, Ian got more and more into Amy's mind. Amy didn't know what was going on; she didn't want to be reminded of Ian. What was this emotion she was feeling? During the Clue Hunt, she was bewildered a lot, but for the first time since the Clue Hunt, she was seriously confused.


	2. Chapter 2: True Feelings (Ian)

**Chapter 2: The Memories of Them (Ian)**

Place: Paris, France

POV: Ian

Ian was sitting in his room, looking over homework, and other work that needed to be reviewed. He had been studying abroad in France for last year, and even for him, it was quite tough. Natalie apparently wasn't doing so well, which meant Ian had to work hard to make sure that Natalie's scholarship wouldn't be canceled. Ian sighed. Other than all the school work he had, there was apparently an archeology study coming over for looking at the Kabra's collection that Ian had inherited from his parents, Isabel Kabra, which is in jail and his coward father, Vikram Kabra, who seems have suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth. Even though, he didn't want to deal with it, but he had no other choice.

Thinking about it, even if it meant all this work, it was better than spending the rest of his life with his mother. Ian wondered how he had loved her, yes, because they never really knew the real Isabel Kabra, only the mask in front of it. She had tried to kill Amy, even after killing their parents already. Amy… Ian would never admit aloud, but he had feelings for her. He didn't know why. Something about her just made Ian attracted to her. Perhaps, was it because she was one of the girls in the world that would not squeal all over him at places? Or was it because that she saved him? When Amy rather dropped the serum them let Ian fall to his death. Ian shook his head and focused back onto the work in front of him. It was going to be a long night.

Ian worked all the way until morning and didn't gain any sleep at all, whatsoever. He had to resort to bitter coffee to keep up his cautiousness as school. School wasn't so well. There was apparently a whole ton of notes that needed to be copied down for the coming national exam. Even worst after was that Natalie had failed her last few testes continuously, and as the guardian, Ian had to attend the meeting and convince the teachers and sponsors that she would improve and not have to kick her out.

"Look it wasn't my fault, they just didn't teach it good enough for me to understand." Natalie complained right after.

"And explain, how come you're the only who failed?" Ian replied, slightly annoyed.

"Why are you on their side anyways? Actually, don't answer that. Whatever. I'm going shopping." Natalie said then ran off.

Ian sighed, how is he going to deal with his sister, for the shortest, a few more years? Ian cared a lot about his sister, since she was his only family left, but sometimes, she really annoyed her.

Ian went home right after, since the people of the study were scheduled to come today. He was actually quite glad that Natalie had went shopping, he did not want her to say anything idiotic in front of the guest that would ruined the Kabra family name, although, with his mother in jail, and his father suddenly disappear, Ian didn't really think it would be much.

Ian went to the antique room, an area on the third floor where it had a specific temperature, and humidity to keep the most treasured and rare antiques. He checked around to see if everything was perfect. Then a thought came to him, didn't he hear from somewhere that Amy was part of a certain archeology study? At that thought, Ian blushed slightly. Then, he took a deep breath and thought, there's no way fate would do that just for him. Ian went back downstairs to prepare more things, while actually secretly hoping that he would be able to see Amy.

Outro: Hi again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews wanted! I will continue doing my best writing this. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
